lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport '''(formerly known as Subject B) is the sister of Adam Davenport and Chase Davenport and the middle child out of the three main super-humans. She is one of the five main characters. Bree is the middle child, and a feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. She is currently 17 years old. Bree possess the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a great social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a brave, heroic teen bionic. Bree is the fastest out of her siblings. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Biography episode, "Left Behind"]] Season 1 In this season, Bree is a girl who just wants to have a regular high school life while going on missions. Season 2 In this season, in No Going Back, she exposed her bionic secret to Principal Perry. (also Adam and Chase.) In the episode: Bro Down she got her first hidden ability. Season 3 Becomes a little more of a moody teenager that wants freedom in Three Minus Bree. At the end of the episode: Brother Battle, Douglas unlocked her second hidden ability. Her Bionic secret is revealed to the world (Also Adam and Chase) in You Posted What?!?. Bree tries to hold on to whatever she has left of her normal life. Season 4 Bree, along with her brothers, is relocated to the Davenport Bionic Academy, and becomes a mentor there. Personality She is a middle child of the bionic trio and the only girl. She likes talking to her friend Caitlin and giving her misguided boyfriend advice, as shown in Can I Borrow the Helicopter?. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tendencies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them a lot, she loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother, Chase, with them often bickering or poking fun at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. She often breaks up fights and arguments. Though proud of her femininity, she has her tomboyish qualities, most likely due to her lack of interaction with other girls. However, she's become more lady-like in later seasons. Despite being brave, Bree can be squeamish when forced to deal with disgusting things. She is also shown to adapt to cultures quickly, as shown in Drone Alone. Family Chase Davenport Main article: Brase Chase is Bree's younger brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their friendship is strong. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In Bionic Showdown, Bree fought Marcus in attempt to save Chase. (See: Brase) Adam Davenport Main article: Bradam Adam is Bree's brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue.They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. Adam is softest to Bree the most. In Bionic Showdown, Marcus made Adam fall to the ground twice and get knocked out for a while, causing Bree to run to him in concern. They care about each other a lot, and have the closest relationship. (See: Bradam) Leo Dooley Main article: Breo Leo is Bree's younger Cousin/Brother by her adoption. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. (Spy Fly) She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilities as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. (See: Breo) Donald Davenport Main article: Bronald Donald is Bree's uncle and adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her and her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings and goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most. When Davenport realizes how little time he spent with her, he made it up to her with his Concert in a Can. Tasha Davenport Tasha is Bree's Aunt/Mom by her adoption. She appears to get along with her, mostly because she's the only other girl in the household. In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, Tasha makes Davenport let Bree move into her sewing room so she could have more and space privacy. Bree, happy about this, was glad Tasha convinced him, up until she realized she was taking up her space and privacy. Bree is assumed to be Tasha's favorite, since she's the only girl. However, along with her other siblings, Tasha is not set with Bree living in the house. Friends and Relationships '''Friends Caitlin Caitlin is Bree's best friend. In Death Spiral Smackdown, Bree stated that Caitlin was the first real friend since she moved out of the lab. Relationships Kavan Kavan was Bree's first love interest and crush. Besides her family, Kavan was the first boy Bree ever talked to. He only appeared in Crush, Chop, and Burn. Ethan Ethan was Bree's boyfriend in Season 1. He appeared only in Leo's Jam and Smart and Smarter. Owen Main Article: Browen Owen was Bree's boyfriend throughout Season 2. He appeared in Quarantined, Spike's Got Talent, and The Haunting of Mission Creek High. Jake Jake was Bree's fourth love interest and date to the dance. He only appeared in Face Off. It is possible that he broke up with Bree after the cybermask incident. Sebastian Main Article: Brebastian Sebastian was Bree's fifth love interest. It was confirmed that he had a crush on her, and most likely Bree felt the same way, seen through their flirting. He was Bree's first bionic boyfriend. They lost feelings for each other in Bionic Rebellion, due to Sebastian turning evil. He appeared in First Day of Bionic Academy, Adam Steps Up, and Unauthorized Mission liking Bree. Bob Main Article: Brob Bob has a crush on Bree, which she didn't notice until later. Although Bree cared for him in Left Behind, she does not want to have a relationship with him. He appears in the last 3 Season 3 episodes and most Season 4 episodes. Liam Liam is the voice assistant on Leo's phone. The assistant originally had a female voice known as Shelly. Bree tried to help Leo by telling him to give up his phone. However, the assistant changed to a male British accent, Bree began talking to it, and eventually began to fall in love with it like Leo. Liam only appeared in Bionic Dog. When Otis urinated on the phone, Liam (and the entire phone) broke. Powers and Abilities After receiving a new chip, Bree has all of her bionic powers back once again. *'Super Speed:' Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. According to Leo she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. (Which Father Knows Best), however, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour. So it is unknown how fast she can exactly run. ** Speed Fighting: ' In You Posted What?!?, she and S-1 speed fight. **'Speed Talking: She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars and Mission Invisible) **'Speed Typing:' Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) **'Sonic Cyclone:' When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Leo's Jam and Mission Invisible). **'Speed Drawing/Painting:' Bree can draw or paint with her super speed as shown in Hole In One. **'Vacuum Generation:' Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside. (Spy Fly) *'Super Jump:' When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings. (Mission Invisible) *'Mental Navigation System:' Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. (Drone Alone) *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility:' She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation:' In the episode Bro Down, it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. *'Super Durability:' Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. (Night of the Living Virus) *'Martial Arts:' Like her brothers, she knows martial arts. She was able to casually flip over Chase, who is a trained and capable fighter. (Robot Fight Club) * Bravery: Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others. In Bionic Showdown, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she bravely fought Marcus off so he wouldn't make Chase fall. * Invisibility: Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. (Brother Battle) *'Girl cry:' Bree uses this ability to make Donald not punish her. Bree says this is stronger than any bionic ability. Glitches * Uncontrollable Navigation: When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. (Leo's Jam) *'Scrambled Navigation': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. (Drone Alone) *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement': When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this, and if not cured in 24 hours, it becomes permanent. (Quarantined) *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. (Bro Down) When she loses her temper, it will manifest involuntarily. * Glitching Eyes: In Trent Gets Schooled, it is revealed that she wasn't used to the flash on the camera, making her eyes turn into a shiny shade of black. *'Overuse': Its revealed that if Bree keeps running at top speed for to long, her heart rate will eventually get to high, and kill her. (Which Father Knows Best) *'New Chip Fix 1 - Flying Upward': When Davenport fixed Bree's chip first, her super speed made her fly upward and on the ceiling. (Which Father Knows Best) *'New Chip Fix 2 - Running Backwards': When Davenport attempted to fix her chip a second time, her super speed made her run backwards. (Which Father Knows Best ) Temporary Powers *Super Smarts (Chip Switch only) *Super Strength and Heat Vision (Chip Switch only) Fashion Bree's fashion includes many colored pants and layered tops. She generally wears different colored Dr. Martens in every episode. The only episode she has not worn Dr. Martens is in My Little Brother and No Going Back, where she wore heels instead. In Season 3, Bree usually wears heels. The only time she wore Dr. Martens was in The Jet-Wing. In Season 4, Bree mainly wears her mentor suit, but when she wears actual clothes, it is usually a light top with blue skinny jeans. Gallery Trivia *She has worn heels/ankle boots in every episode of Season 3. *She is possibly taking time off or quit from Tech Town, due to becoming a mentor at the Davenport Bionic Academy. *She said in Death Spiral Smackdown, that Caitlin is her first real friend that she had. *She had a part time job at Tech Town in Mission Creek Mall. *Bree, along with her two brothers, would have died the same way Marcus had died; being crushed by boulders. (Back From the Future, Bionic Showdown) *She once stole Adam's ePod and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *She has a pet poodle (alternative counterpart) in Parallel Universe. *Bree is the second of the "Lab Rats" to show off her bionics (super speed) in the pilot episode. (The first of them being Adam). (Crush, Chop and Burn) *She said she wants to go to Paris. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *Like the rest of her family, she fears Spike. (but not as much as Adam)(Commando App) *Chase says that she is bossy. (Quarantined, Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *Bree has been to New Jersey. (Drone Alone) *The first non-Davenport/Dooley person she associates with is Kavan, the boy she hit with a basketball on her first day of school, and she soon develops a crush on him. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *She has a crush on a boy that sits next to her in chemistry, Ethan, and has more recently shown to be his girlfriend. However, as of Quarantined. she seems to have broken up with him as she has a new love interest, Owen. *Bree used to have a hard time walking in high heels. (Leo's Jam) *She has worn skinny jeans in every episode. The only episodes in which she wore something different (excluding when she wears her mission suit) was in Leo's Jam; she wore a dress to the dance but still wore jeans earlier in the episode, and Bionic Birthday Fail. *In Chip Switch and Chore Wars, Bree says that she'd take super speed over Chase's super smarts any day. *She wanted for Adam and Chase to live in Mr. Davenport's warehouse, because it's where he keeps all of his explosive chemicals. (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?) *She doesn't know who Santa is, along with Adam and Chase (Bionic Birthday Fail). *She, along with her siblings, never had a real birthday party before. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *She can perform the national anthem with her armpit. (Smart and Smarter). *Her star sign is Sagittarius as revealed by Bree. (Mission: Space) *She passed out when she first discovered nail polish. (Speed Trapped) *She seems to like annoying her brothers, just like how they annoy her, but still loves them. She particularly makes fun of Chase's inability to get a girlfriend. *Her chip color is blue. (Which Father Knows Best?) *She is currently 17 years old. *So far, Bree has had five love interests. (Kavan, Ethan, Owen, Jake, and possibly Sebastian) (Crush, Chop and Burn, Leo's Jam, Spike's Got Talent, Quarantined, Face Off) *She used to practice kissing on the wall in the lab, and so did her brothers. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *She is the middle child. *She wants a sister, as she claimed in Hole In One, due to hanging around her brothers and tolerating their stupidity and silliness. *She is the only girl in the Davenport household, along with Tasha and Edie. *She once said YOLO, a old popular saying meaning "You Only Live Once", in Bionic Showdown. *In the episode Memory Wipe, she wanted to go to to Stella Jordan's Sweet 16 party and laugh at her when she doesn't get a car. *It is possible she is a junior, because in Trent Gets Schooled, she was being teased by the entire junior class. *She falls for pranks easily sometimes. (Prank You Very Much ) *She is very bad at pranks. (Prank You Very Much) *She destroyed her chip in Three Minus Bree, leaving her powerless, however she managed to get a new chip, identical to the last which restored all her powers in Which Father Knows Best. *It is uncertain if Bree has anymore glitches because she has gotten a new chip. *Out of the three, she has the newest chip. It's possible that it might allow for more upgrades like Chase's does. *She wants a convertible made of diamonds. (Leo vs. Evil) * When they are in trouble she says, "We have to tell Davenport". * She wants more freedom. (The Rats Strike Back and Three Minus Bree) * In Season 4, her hair will be still be brown, she confirmed it, not blonde. * She, along with the Davenport family, will relocate to the Davenport Bionic Academy in Season 4. * She got a new ability, invisibility in (Brother Battle). * She has her very own action figure. Chase once upgraded their (Him, Bree and Adam's) own action figure. Bree action figure can talk and use super speed. * She hates nurbles. * Her estimated height is 5'3 1/2 or 5'4, but most likely 5'4. * In the scene of Chip Switch, when the Rats are switching their chips, Bree's is shinning yellow. *She likes boys with a British accent. (Bionic Dog). ** However, none of her human love interests (Bree's Love Interests) have a British accent. * She is an extreme slob, which is her way of expressing her freedom from Adam and Chase. (Simulation Manipulation) Bree Videos [ Category: [[Category:Staff Of Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Victims of Inven [[Category:The Team Category:Bionic Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Davenport Family Category:Lab Rats Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Images Category:Images of Bree Category:Friends of Chase Davenport Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:All Seasons Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Characters who Lost Their Bionics Category:Characters who Have Capsules Category:Who is Marcus Category:Bionic People who have Glitched Category:People who Work for Donald Davenport Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:People who've been in Prison Category:Celebrities Category:Images of Mission Creek High Category:Images of Davenport Bionic Academy